Danger Ahead
by audrulyte
Summary: Ranger is out of town, and Stephanie Plum once again is in trouble. The greatest trouble she's ever been. Can she survive and get out of danger this time?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

It was pitch black dark in here, wherever this 'here' was. And the damp chill from the concrete I was lying on was already seeping into my body so that it has started shaking uncontrollably. How long was I here? An hour? A day? I could not possibly tell. Only my head hurt like hell, and I was fighting desperately to keep the yet another rising wave of nausea at bay.

_Breathe, Stephanie, just breathe, and it will pass_, I tried to sooth myself, as yet another wave of acid rose to my firmly taped mouth. I tried to shift into another position, to lift myself up if even for an inch, but my weak movement sent such a wave of pain through my numb limbs, that I gave up the attempt immediately, and fell back trying to calm down my stomach with as deep and as long breaths as I could muster.

_God, oh, god, please help me._

Suddenly there was a blinding light, and I blinked furiously fighting the tears, which clouded my eyes. As the eyes gradually adapted to the bright light, I could finally to look around what was a dilapidated and empty cellar. There was nothing here, but a bright lamp dangling from the ceiling, cold concrete all around, and a wooden staircase leading up to a heavy looking solid metal doors. There was nothing here I could hope to use to free myself, and I almost cried in despair at this mirthless discovery.

Then there was a loud click and the cellar door opened, revealing a man's figure in the doorway. I focused my sight on him, hoping to at least understand whom could he be, but to my disappointment his face was hidden behind a black ski mask, and neither his figure, neither his movements looked in any way familiar to me.

'Hurry up man, and bring that bitch up!' I've heard some yell angrily at the man on the stairs.

The man did not react to that yell, and continued to leisurely close the gap between us. When he stooped over me, I've heard him cuss under his nose. 'Fuck, that is disgusting.'

I'd bet'cha. Not EVERY single of my attempts to keep back the nausea was successful, and with my mouth being taped… Well, you get the picture.

The man dragged me up with brute force, and this sudden and harsh movement was just too much for my upset stomach, which launched into yet another attack. Spitting in rage the man let go of me trying to save himself, while I fell down heavily on clod floor while still retching, and desperately fighting to catch a single breath at the same time.

'What's the hold up over there?', an echo of what must have been a rather loud yell came through my ringing ears.

'The fucking bitch just vomited on me!' He yelled in reply, and cussed again. Then kicked me with annoyance.

'Drag the bitch, if you must, but get her up! NOW!'

'Fuck ya', cursed the man, but so that some one outside the cellar would not hear him, and leaned over me again. This time he did not bother to try to stand me up, but rather offhandedly took me by my tied hands and dragged me unceremoniously almost twisting my arms in process.

My body screamed in an unearthly pain as I was being dragged all the way up the stairs, but all I could actually do was moan in protest.

'Oh, shit! Get her cleaned!' another man growled as he'd cast a single glance upon me.

Then a blissful oblivion closed on me and there was no pain anymore.

**TWO**

**_Two weeks earlier_**

I clasped a big bag with precious and carefully selected doughnuts in one arm while struggling to fish out keys to the Big Blue in my handbag with another. I was once again going through a dark line of my life, so I was back to driving Buick for a time being. I needed to take in some skips and fast, so I could finally pay some bills, which were already pilling at my apartment, and get my Honda Civic from the repair shop, where it landed after my last week's encounter with a nasty FTA. Ah, if only that damn FTA was at least worth the effort of bringing him in!

'Damn it!' I exclaimed angrily as the keys to the car slipped out of my clasp and went out of my reach straight under the Big Blue.

'Right you go,' I cheered mockingly, set a bag with doughnuts on the bonnet and then went on my all fours to reach for the damned keys.

When I was about to get up with the damned keys firmly clasps in my fingers, I've heard a whistle, and a joyful 'Yo, Babe, I love the sight before my eyes' greeted me.

_Damn._

I almost jumped on spot with the surprise of hearing Ranger's voice at my side.

'Yo, yourself,' I replied a little bit surly as I got back on my foot.

Under a close scrutiny of his smiling eyes, I had a sudden urge to sleek my unruly hair, but I checked myself just in time as my arms have already started to lift up.

Ranger chuckled as if he'd read my mind, and in a blink's time I've found myself firmly clasped in his strong arms and being kissed with such a passion, that my legs instantly turned into jelly, and my arms rose to his shoulders for a support.

'What's the occasion?' I managed to pry in a breathless whisper as our kiss finally ended.

Ranger grinned skittishly. 'How could I've missed such view? Stephanie Plum on her fours. My bad it ain't another place and another time. But…' he dragged suggestively.

'Huh! You wish!'

Ranger chuckled again. _Batman's chuckling! I can't believe what I see. _Then he suddenly became serious again, and all the cheerfulness seemingly got sucked out of him.

'Babe, I'm leaving town for some time.'

That got my full attention.

'For how long are you going away?' I wanted to know.

'Don't know Babe. And don't ask where I'm going, it's not up to me to tell.'

'I… I… When do you…?'

'Hush, Babe,' he silenced my putting a finger over my lips. 'We'll talk when I'm back, and I already have to leave. Just stopped to say you good-bye, and to warn you to keep away from Osser. Ask Connie to find you another FTA, he's out of your league, and without me here to give you a hand…'

'Ranger!' I exclaimed interrupting him. 'I'm a bounty hunter, and you always say I've got what it takes.'

He nodded agreement. 'Sure Babe. You've got all the right instincts, but you still have much space for improvement. And going after Osso alone or even with Lula to back you up would be like Yorkie's attempt to put up a fight with a hound. Give up on Osso, got it?'

'Uh-huh,' I stammered meekly, but I still wasn't totally convinced I should listen to his advice.

'I'm not kidding you Babe. Don't go on killing yourself over this guy. He might seem like an easy one, and the money might be not so bad, but we're talking Latino drug trafficking here.'

His dark eyes seeped searchingly into mine, and I'm not sure, if what he saw there convinced him.

'If you need help, give Tank a call, just don't do anything stupid.'

He planted soft kiss on my lips, and then left in a hurry. When his SUV was finally out of my sight I've got going.


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE**

Connie greeted me with a casual 'hi', when I entered Bail Bonds Office, and then continued with painting her nails. Vinnie's office door was shut, but I non-mistakenly got an impression he wasn't there.

'Oh, love the color', I smiled, watching Connie apply another coat of bright red nail polish.

'Uh-huh,' she's answered nonchalantly, then turned her gaze to the bag in my arms. 'Doughnuts? I could eat some as soon as I'm done with my nails.'

'Sure, I'm in for a treat myself,' I replied. 'Lula somewhere around?'

'Isn't she with you? She called in the morning to tell me she's going to ride shotgun with you today,' Connie said puzzled. 'Haven't you seen her?'

'Strange,' I frowned. 'I haven't made any arrangements to meet with her.'

'Very strange,' she agreed. 'Maybe we should try calling her.'

'I'm on it,' I said putting the bad on Connie's table and scrambled through my handbag for a cell phone. I dialed Lula's number, only to hear an automated message that the phone is switched off or out of reach. 'It's quite unlike Lula. She never switches her phone off,' I said, when after a few tries the call did no go through.

I took one doughnut from the bag and sank my teeth in. Sugar, I need sugar to make me think clear.

'When she called you, did she sound anything unusual?' I struggled with mouth full.

'Nah, she was her usual,' Connie replied joining me on the couch with a doughnut held carefully in her freshly painted fingers. 'Maybe you could go to her place and check if she's where?' she suggested.

I nodded agreement. 'Right, I was just thinking myself of going to her apartment. I don't like this stuff of her not answering her phone, and telling you she's going to meet me. First Ranger warning me to back off on Osso, now Lula…'

'Oh, you've seen Ranger?'

'Yeah, we've met earlier today on his way out of town. And he really was very intense on this Osso thing. Maybe you could look him up a bit for me, huh?'

Connie raised her brow at me, 'Didn't you just say you're not going after that guy?'

'Um, not really. I sort of might have promised not to go after Osso alone to Ranger. But I really do need that money. Unless you could give me some other file, which would be worth some real money, could you?'

Connie shrugged. 'Sorry Steph, but it's been pretty quiet recently, and Osso's the best at the moment. All the rest are like other files you have on you – no big bonus there.'

I grinned. 'That's it then. I will hold on to the file then.'

Office phone rang, and Connie rushed to answer it. Mean while I've got ready to leave.

'I'll keep you posted,' I said to her and dashed out.

**FOUR**

The doors to Lula's apartment were slightly open, and as her apartment wasn't in the safest district, I've found this disturbing.

'Lula? Lula, are you there?' I called out and hesitantly knocked on the doors. No answer followed, so I carefully let myself in.

The apartment was a mess – clothes were scattered all over the place, pieces of furniture were broken or clearly moved of their usual places, as if someone had been looking for something in Lula's apartment.

_What a heck has happened here?_

"Lula! Are you there? Girl, answer me!' I tried calling one more time inspecting the rummaged place for Lula's whereabouts, but she did not answer my call.

I peeked into kitchen next only to find Lula lying on the cold kitchen tiles stretched in an unnatural position in a bright red pool of what seemed to be her own blood seeping from a cut on her head, and with one of her arms bent in a manner it should not be able to.

'Jesus!' I cried out and rushed to her. With a wave of sheer panic rising inside, I struggled to keep my mind working while checking for any signs of life in my friend.

_Yes, the heart is beating! _I sighted in small relief upon discovering her pulse.

'Lula!' I tried shaking her gently into life with no results. Too scared to move her, what with her head wound and that broken arm of hers, I finally managed to think of calling 911 for help. And while the help was on the way, I just sat there on the kitchen floor with the unconscious Lula at my side.

I'm not a good drinker myself, quite the contrary, but right now, right here I've wished I'd have something on me to wash this terror down.

'Stephanie, there is nothing you can do now. Do go home,' said Eddie Gazzara bringing me out of my stupor.

I looked up at him. 'I don't want to leave her here all alone. What if she wakes up?'

'Steph, you're a mess, I don't think you could be of any use to anyone right now. Lula's is out of surgery, but I doubt she'll wake any time soon. Go home and get some rest. You friend here,' he indicated to the side, where Tank sat looking rather uncomfortably sitting on a plastic chair of a hospital's waiting room, 'could take you home.'

'But…' I started protesting meekly.

'Don't, Steph, or I'll call you mom for backup,' he cut me short and I gave up. I just did not want to deal with my mom at the moment, and Eddie knew that all too well. Damn.

'Ok, I'll go. But I want to know when she awakens. And I want to know who did this to her. D'ya hear me Eddie?'

Gazzara nodded. 'I've always let you on police work, when you needed this, so rest assured, I'm not cutting you of this time. I know she's a friend of yours. But now it's time for you to go home and get some rest. I do not want to go to your mom's later and explain why I let her daughter exhaust herself to the state of walking dead.'

He took me by my hand and firmly yet gently pushed me up on my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIVE**

We drove in silence, and for once I was glad that there was no need to talk. Deep in my thoughts, I did not noticed at first that the familiar surroundings of the way we were driving weren't the ones leading to my apartment.

'Tank,' I voiced an objection, 'you're supposed to drive me home!'

'You'll be much better at RangeMan.'

_Uh-uh, no way. _Staying at Ranger's place was always a tempting thing, but at this time all I wanted was getting to MY own bed and hide there from the rest of the world for a while.

'I wanna go home. Now.' I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my chin challenging him to argue with me. _You're not winning this one, Tank._

Tank gave me another examining look, and at the next crossroad turned left giving up.

As we pulled into the parking lot some time later, I was surprised to see that the Big Blue was already parked there. Tank must have arranged for that. The keys to the Buick were in my handbag, but it came as no surprise to me that Ranger's man can do magic even without them.

'Thanks Tank,' I said and climbed out of the SUV, but was surprised to see that he climbed out too and was to take me to my doorstep. 'That is completely unnecessary. I can walk home by myself.'

He sent me scornful glance in reply, and blurted under his nose something, what sounded like 'Yeah, and then Ranger'd skin me alive.'

I did not argue anymore, and let him escort me to my door. I even let Tank check my apartment for any intruders.

'Night Bombshell,' he bid me farewell and left.

Ah, peace and quietness.

My shower could not come even close to comparison of the one at Ranger's place the offer of which I'd just turned down, but a hot stream of water coming on me was just what I needed at the moment, so I took my time enjoying it as much as I could.

When after some half an hour I was finally done, I felt almost like a newly born with a great deal of my stress and tenseness successfully washed away. I got out of the bathroom, covered myself with a big fluffy towel, only to squeal startled upon discovering Joe Morelli sitting on my couch in the living room as soon as I left my bedroom.

'Damn, Joe, you've scared the hell out of me!' I reprimanded him, taking a firmer grip on my towel. 'How did you get in?'

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned mischievously as a reply. 'How are you Cupcake?' he inquired closing on me, and looking me up and down with his burning gaze, which made me stir uncomfortably and want to wrap the towel harder.

'I'm fine. What are you doing here Joe?' I asked once more trying to keep my distance.

He shrugged, but stopped his onslaught for a time being. 'Just checking up on you, Cupcake. Eddie told me about Lula getting hurt, so I thought I'd come check on you, and offer you come and stay at my place for a while.'

I held his gaze for a moment. 'Thank you, Joe. But as I've told you already, I'm fine. Really I am.'

'So what about coming to my house? Bob misses you,' he drawled suggestively.

_Bob and the boys – they always miss me. _There was a half smile in me after this thought, but I shook it away.

'Uh-huh. I miss him too, Joe. But I prefer to stay here.'

'Maybe I could convince you otherwise Steph,' he said in a low tone, and attempted to close on me once more.

I held out my hand to stop him. 'We've been there Joe, and it never works. So let's just leave it at there.'

He sighted heavily, but gave up. 'If you say so Stephanie. But my offer still stands.'

I nodded agreement. 'I'll bear it in my mind, Joe. Now please just go.'

He looked me closely for some time, then bid farewell and finally left leaving me to myself at last.

I sighed heavily as I closed the door after him, and locked the door.

We've called quits with Joe a couple of months back for good, but every time I saw him something in me would still stir bringing up all the good time we had, as well as the bad.

_No use going back, Stephanie Plum. _I reminded myself and went to the kitchen to check on my hamster Rex, who was laboring hard on his wheel. I gave him a grape, and then checked my fridge to any goods I could eat myself. What could be better than a sandwich with peanut butter and olives for a late night snack, huh? And I'm a top chef at making these sandwiches. I really am.

As I dig into my sandwich, my mind wondered back to Lula and the mysterious reasons of her getting hurt this bad. Eddie confined in me earlier, that none of Lula's neighbors noticed anything strange, so until Lula regained consciousness, nothing much could be done to find the culprits. _You better get well soon girl_, I thought angrily, _or I'm gonna kill ya myself._

**SIX**

It was late and warm May afternoon, when I pulled my Buick into St. Mary's Hospital's parking lot, and waved dismissively at the black RangeMan's SUV which has been trailing me the whole day.

_I'll take it from here. _I've sent them a mental wave as I was done bounty hunting for today and wasn't expecting to need any help from them anymore. Though I must tell, their assistance was quite handy in taking in couple of my today's skips. The pile of unpaid bills was definitely going to thin a bit after this. But the SU parked several spaces apart from me instead of leaving as I've thought they would. Tank was clearly not taking any chances of leaving me unattended.

I locked the car and rushed to the hospital to visit Lula. I was told she has been awake for a while now, so I was hoping to clear some things with her at last.

Lula was placed into a room with three other patients, and only a curtain over her bed was there to give us some privacy.

'Hey, girlfriend,' I greeted her, and sat on her bed at her side. 'How are you holding up?'

She smiled back at me weakly. 'I'm dizzy and hurting, but getting much better thanks to you.'

I nodded. 'So, Lula, what a heck did happen to you, huh?' I pried.

'Uh,' she turned her gaze avoiding my eyes to a small paper bag in my hand. 'Is there some food by any chance? This great body of mine needs some real stuff, and they've tried me to give me veggies. Veggies!'

_Oh, no girl. Hold your horses, and don't even try to wriggle._

I gave her one of my killing stares, and she sighed heavily at last.

'Nothing,' she breathed almost inaudible.

I raised my eyebrow at her. 'You call this 'nothing'?'

She shifted uneasily under my gaze, but finally condescended and replied. 'My past came to haunt me.'

I waited eagerly for her to continue, but as the pause lasted I squeezed her sound arm gently and encouraged her to keep on talking. At last she did.

'You know well that I used to be a ho',' she began. 'And back in the day I used to mix with all sorts of people. Some of them were bad news. Like really bad news.'

'Go on,' I wanted for more.

'So there was this drug dealer I used to have some business then. Small fish on the streets at the time,' she went on trying hard to avoid looking into my eyes, with her gaze firmly fixed on her sheets instead.

_Drug dealer. Could it be Osso?_

'The very same you've got for a FTA,' her next words have confirmed my wild guess. 'So I thought, maybe I could…' she paused at that.

'…Take Osso in all alone,' I finished for her, and she nodded in reply. 'And I thought I was the one who's got a stupid gene between us,' I sighed.

She almost smiled at my last sentence, and that warmed my heart a bit. _Thank goodness Lula has survived her foolish escapade._

'I asked him over to my place, and he came alright,' she blurted out. 'All was going as I've planned until I've tried to handcuff him. That sent him raging, and he… he beat me hard in his rage. I thought I was going to die that enraged he was.'

'Girl you could have gotten yourself killed,' I exclaimed unsettled.

She nodded meekly. 'I know. That was foolish of me.'

I've pressed her arm again reassuring. 'Thank God he did not kill ya girlfriend.'

'Uh-huh,' she agreed with me. 'Now can I have that bag? I'm starving here.'

I've left the hospital a couple of hours later and drove home. The Merry Men were trailing me all the way, and left only when I've parked in the parking lot at my building.

_Not going to watch over me anymore? _I've wondered for a moment, but then another RangeMan's SUV pulled into the lot. _Ah, just changing shifts then._

I could not see who were in this one, so just waved my fingers at them and went home deep in my thoughts.

I did kind of promised to Ranger not to go after Osso, but…


	4. Chapter 4

**Full update  
**

**SEVEN**

I had trouble sleeping at night, so in the morning – OK it was more like a midday than morning, but what a heck, huh? - I got up with a heavy and clouded head. A lukewarm shower – I could not brave myself to take a cold one - helped me to wash off some of the drowsiness away; afterwards I put my wild mane into an untidy ponytail, and finished my make-up, which for today was some extra brushed of mascara.

But first things first, and I badly needed a cup of coffee, and some food.

'Morning Rex,' I said to my beloved hamster, who was crawled into his soup can for a nap after a laborious night on the wheel, and got him some food. Then it was time for my own breakfast. My almost always-empty fridge did not miraculously turned into a bulging with goods one, so for a moment I wavered between scrambled eggs and grilled cheese. The cheese was a winner, and in couple of minutes I was already

My next stop was at St. Mary's. I spent another couple of hours with Lula, and got from her Osso's number, address, and some clues of his possible whereabouts as well as some names to begin with. After that it was time to go to RangeMan.

I smiled and waved at the guys as I walked through the RangeMan, stopping here and there for a small talk with some of the Merry Men on my way to Tank's office. While keeping up the appearances of cheerfulness, the tenseness was actually building up inside of me and I grew restless.

'Hi Tank,' I greeted him tentatively entering his office with a soft knock on the door.

'Bombshell,' he nodded at me in a way of greeting.

'I need to talk to you,' I said and sat on a chair in front of his desk.

Another nod from him, 'Talk.'

'I need your help to catch Osso,' I plunged in bravely and watched him intently.

Tank shook his head negatively. 'Not gonna happen Bombshell. Ranger told me to keep you safe while he is away, and he was most specific about keeping you away from Osso.'

'I see,' I nodded in reply. 'But you know me Tank well enough to understand that this won't stop me from trying.' I lowered my gaze and watched my hands for a while. 'You can either help me, or you'll have to as I'm going after that twat. Your call,' I challenged him locking my gaze with his.

He gave up first, and let out a heavy sigh. _Next he's gonna be doing an eye roll._

I could see something change in his gaze, as if he came to some decision. What would that be I wondered eagerly.

'I'm sorry Bomshell, but I think it's best for you to stay put, at least until Ranger's back.'

'Tank, he's hurt my friend,' I said emphasizing. 'She's _your_ friend too. I don't want to hang around doing nothing while he walks free. I'm going after him with or without your help.'

I got up and leaned on his desk waiting for Tank's reply. Tank kept his gaze on me and got up too. A nod. _Does this mean…_

In one swift move he captured my left arm and got it handcuffed. 'Sorry Bombshell, but I'm not taking any chances on this,' he exclaimed and tried to get a better hold on me.

I wriggled and turned out of his grab, and backed off from him.

'So that's it then,' I said moving backwards towards the doors.

Damn, damn, and damnation. It could have been so much better, if only…

As Tank tried to follow me, I unclipped my stun gun from my belt and held it ready.

'We've done this already Tank, and I think you know how it's gonna end,' I warned him, but as he stubbornly continued to close on me, I put the gun to use.

Tank fell on the ground as if in slow motion stunned, and I ran out of his office and dashed for the stairs. I needed to get out before someone would try to stop me.

My sudden departure has caught the guys totally off-guard, and when I accelerated the Buick out of the underground garage no immediate pursuit was on my tail. For better or worse, I was on my own.

**EIGHT**

_Now what?_ I asked myself. I was parked outside my parents house, though I wasn't even sure how did I get there so distracted I was by the fact that for once losing RangeMan was on top of my to do list, if I wished to keep looking for Osso.

'Stephanie, what are you doing in the car?' I've heard my mom call. 'Come into the house, I'll be serving lunch in a few minutes.'

No use of making my mom wait on me, as that would only trigger her to become conspicuous of my strange actions, and I wanted to keep my family in the oblivion for as long as I could. It won't do them any good, that their loser bounty hunter for a daughter is looking for a notorious drug dealer, and also has to thwart away the whole bunch of special ops like RangeMan's men on her tail.

'I'll be right back, mom!' I called back to her as an awesome thought came to my mind. 'Just want to park the old Blue into the garage!'

Thus I hoped both to get a decent food, and maybe to even get some dessert in the end, and to trick Merry Men, if any would come looking for me, that I wasn't here after all. A great deal of homemade food could boost my thinking abilities, and I badly needed that.

'Stephanie,' Grandma Mazur almost jumped me as I entered the house. 'You've sat in that damn car for so long, that I've thought you've brought someone over with ya. I would like you bringing that Ranger guy any time. He sure has a nice and hard ass,' she tweeted happily, almost drowning me in her tirade.

I laughed out loud as a sweet memory of Grandma Mazur taking on Ranger's buttocks flashed to my mind.

'Sure Grandma, I think that could be arranged some time. But this time I come alone.'

'Betcha, I'll be looking forward to that. I planned to go for Nancy Miller's viewing later tonight, could you take me there? I hear old Miller is going to be there, and he sure is a sweetie now he became a widower.'

'Mother!' my mom called from the kitchen rather startled by the prospect of Grandma Mazur going to funeral just to hit on the widower. 'You're not going to the viewing tonight, and Steph isn't taking you there! I'm not letting you embarrass all of us once more.'

'Oh, Hellen, don't be so wound up,' Grandma Mazur replied to her. 'Life's short and I ain't getting any younger.' Then in a somewhat hushed tones she confined in me, 'I remember how we used to go picnicking with your grandfather, he was a real stud...'

'Mother!' exclaimed Hellen in shock.

'Right, right! I'm keeping my mouth shut,' gave up Grandma Mazur and made a sign of locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

'Stephanie,' mom readdressed her attention to me, 'come over here and help me spread the table.'

Grandma Mazur went upstairs with a mischievous grin on her face, and I followed my mom to the kitchen.

'What's all this about parking the Buick into the garage? Are you in some sort of trouble?' Hellen came on me while stirring salads, and I almost dropped the dishes I was about to put o

'I'm in no trouble at all mom,' I protested meekly. 'Just thought it…'

'Don't you tell me lies Stephanie Plum,' she did not let me continue. 'First you cannot get a proper job, and instead run around with a gun, and loads of complete wackos trying to gun you down or blow up your car, and then you come here to my house and tell me you're in no trouble at all,' she rambled.

I sighed inwardly. 'I'm in no trouble at all mom,' I said in a peaceful tone with my fingers crossed at my back. 'Ranger just asked his men to follow me, and I got tired of them, that's all.'

'Ranger asked his men to follow you? Why would he do that?' she asked surprised. 'He did not look like one of these peep guys.'

'He isn't. He is just out of town for a while, and wanted his men to follow me so he'd be assured I'd be safe while he's away.'

'So there is trouble after all?' My mom wasn't to give up all that easily.

'No mother, everything is fine. Trust me,' I tried to reassure her.

She looked directly at me with her piercing glance trying to read me off.

'I'll take your word on this Stephanie,' she finally said. ' But somehow I get a hunch you're not telling me the whole truth, and I'll be hearing the rest from the neighbors in no time.'

Oh, the gossips ran like wild fire over here, and gossip machine was sure to be turned on pretty soon.

'Why is it my daughter cannot be like others',' I heard her mumble under her nose, but as the matter was settled for a time being, I left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: just a short update this time. I'm doing my best, but time for writing is so scarce for me at this time**_

**NINE**

I could hear the Big Blue gulp at precious drops of gas hungrily as I stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped away in the best hit and run style action. A couple of blocks away, I felt safe enough to slow down, and turned to the next important issue at hand. Sugar. I needed my sugar fix real bad after my hit and run encounter with RangeMan's Merry Men.

I got a bag of candies from my glove compartment – lucky me I had these emergency supplies stocked yesterday – and tore it open with my teeth, then fished out a handful of jellybeans and munched them. Ah, so much better. The sugar got into my system, and I could almost feel how sugar gets into my blood and calms me down a bit.

This time, I felt, I completely overdid myself. Since my small war with Tank and the Merry Men started, I've managed to knee one of the Merry Man, where it hurts the most, succeeded in stun gunning another, and now, in order to get away from the guys on my tail, I've crashed one of RangeMan's shiny new SUVs. And while my Big Blue survived the crash without a single scratch as far as I could tell, the SUV was done for the time.

Tank was gonna go nuts after this. And Ranger will skin me alive for this. Ranger. Damn it.

My childhood professional aspirations were simple - I wanted to be an intergalactic princess or Wonder Woman, but somehow I ended up as a lousy bounty hunter, now at war with a small army of Special Forces. As this thought struck me with full strength, I stopped the car so suddenly on the spot that tires squealed in a loud protest. Luckily for me, the traffic was light at this time of the day, and there was no other car behind me, or else my impulsiveness would have caused an accident to happen.

'Shit,' I cursed with heart. 'I'm looking for a nasty guy, and have no back up at all!'

A handful of jellybeans went down my throat, then yet another in an attempt to sooth my panic, and while sugar worked its magic on me, I contemplated my doom predicament. Reality knocked on my door as the phone rang.

'Ranger' I read on the display holding me breath for a few heartbeats. I sighed out, and answered the call.

'Yo, Ranger,' I said with a mock cheerfulness in my voice. 'How's your super secret mission going on?'

'Babe,' was all he replied, but his tone was so demanding that in my head an image of Ranger locking me out in some dungeon till the end of my days has formed, and for once I was relieved to know he wasn't here.

I can play with the Merry Men as long as I please, I can go on wrecking Ranger's cars, and that would be fine with this man. But I'd never want, nor could I, to really cross his path.

In the interest of avoiding confrontation, I felt suddenly felt compelled to explain. I didn't feel obliged to do it convincingly, though, so I lied. 'It was an accident. My foot slipped,' I said referring to my latest run in with the Merry Men.

'Babe.'

Damn his skill to speak one-liners.

'Ranger?' I bravely teased him, though deep down I felt like a tiny bunny jumping in the grass under the very nose of a mighty eagle.

'I thought we had we agreement,' he continued.

'Not per se,' I parried. 'Anyway I cannot back off right now. Not after what happened to Lula.'

'Babe you're looking for trouble, and I'm not ever there to catch you.'

My heart skipped a beat, but I somehow managed not to melt into a warm puddle on the floor.

'Uh-huh,' I nodded agreement even though he could not see my gesture. 'That's why I'd so much prefer Tank and the boys helping me, instead of them hunting me down like some fugitive.'

For a moment I've thought Ranger's chuckled, but that just could not be true, or could it? Ranger chuckling? No way! That would ruin his image of a man of steel.

'I'll talk to Tank,' he promised, and I felt a wave of relief washing over me.

I punched the air happily. _Yay! Should I get greedy with my wishes, as they seemingly are so easy to come true?_

'Babe,' this time Ranger laughed out loud.

Has Ranger just successfully ESPed me over the phone or…

'You've said it out loud,' Ranger said, and I could feel him grinning on the other side of the line.

'When are you coming back?' I asked and held my breath.

'Soon. But not as soon as you'd like me to,' he replied bursting my bubble a little. 'Stay safe,' he said and hung up on me.

'You too, Ranger,' I whispered though he could not hear me.

Right, now back to business. Lula has provided me with a list of known to her Osso's possible whereabouts and people whom might know where he was, and I was to check up on the couple of them. Lula's girl Marla, from her former ho's days, seemed like a good one to start with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note. Just another chapter finally finished, hope you enjoy it. Please R&R  
**

**TEN**

There were three girls around the corner, one of them was busy talking to a black Dodge minivan driver, and the other two were leisurely chatting to each other. I easily recognized Marla as the one with bubble gum pink mini dress from the detailed Lula's description of her. I walked towards the girls as one of them turned at me, and suddenly started yelling.

'Hey! This is our spot so get the hell out of here! We don't need another ho' over here!' and took a warning stance putting her hands on her broad hips.

I waved a hand dismissively, and tried to smile, 'Hello! My name's Stephanie, and I just want to have a word with Marla.'

'I don't know ya,' Marla stepped in, 'and even if I did, this spot is taken, so get lost or I'll call for a bouncer to take care of you.'

Not a friendly welcome then, huh?

'Please, I just need to talk to you Marla! I'm a friend of Lula's,' I rushed to explain my business, but backed off a few paces just in case as the girl who's yelled at me approached me rather menacingly.

Lula's name though worked some magic, and Marla eased a bit. 'I know Lula, so maybe we'll talk. But I ain't liking you. And girls will be watching ya, so don't do anything stupid.'

'Fair warning,' I grinned and cast her another smile. 'Just a few words with you, that's all I want.'

Marla measured me from toe to head with her dark eyes, which seemed huge in her slim and bony face.

'Let her be Yolanda,' Marla told the other one, then turned back to look at me. 'You talk now, I ain't got no time to waste.'

'As I've already told, my name is Stephanie. Stephanie Plum. And I'm a friend of Lula's,' I began.

'You're that bounty hunter, ain't ya?'

I nodded, and opened my mouth to state my business, but Marla asked me how Lula was, so I went on telling her the whole story.

'She's lost her nuts, if she thought Osso's that easy,' Marla snorted as I finished my story. 'Office job ain't doing her no good.'

'Yeah, right, as if working here does!' retorted the girl whom previously was talking to Dodge's driver.

'Shut up Dana! I ain't talking to you,' Marla yelled back at her, then I've got her full attention once more. 'So you wanted to ask me some questions, didn't ya?'

I nodded agreement. 'Yes, I wanted to ask if you know anything of Osso's whereabouts. Lula told me you might know some places he might stick to.'

Marla's glance hardened on me after this and another long pause followed before she replied. 'Are you _sure_ you want to know that?'

Another nod. '_Yes_.'

'You're looking for your own death then, Stephanie Plum,' she said, and then continued in same hushed tone. 'I haven't seen Osso for a while now, but I he used to frequent Donnie's place for a game of cards once in a while. If I know Osso at all, I'd still betch'a he goes there from time to time.'

'Donnie's place,' I bit my lip as the name rang true in my memory,' ain't it the same place known as Donnie's hell?'

'Yeah, that's the place,' she paused meaningfully before adding, 'and they don't call that place hell for nothing. Illegal games, drugs, arms. You name it – they have it. Need some one gone or dead? That's just the place you need.'

A cold shiver ran down my spin, and I recalled Morelli telling me once about a case he had. Was it some murder a couple of years ago? And did he mention Donnie's hell?

I shook away those frightening thoughts for a moment. 'Any other ideas where I could find Osso?'

Marla shrugged. 'I dunno. But let me think for a mo'.'

When she was finally about to reply, a hot pink color roofless car, which color could almost put my Big Blue to shame, cruised to where we were standing and halted. A man's voice then called out to us, 'Care to join me sugar?'

Marla waved at the man and made an attempt to sound flirty, 'Sure, honey. Anything special on your mind?'

The man spat. 'Ain't talking to ya bitch. But your friend's another matter,' and grinned at me wolfishly showing his yellowish teeth.

'I'm not…' I began saying, but at that moment Marla literally blasted.

'Get lost out'ta here fella, or I'll skin ya alive you sonavabitch!' and kicked at car's door so hard that it dented.

'Freakin' bitch!' the man screamed in rage, and in a moment he was out of the car and at Marla's throat. The other two girls rushed to Marla's help, and the hell broke loose in front of my very eyes. I backed off for a few steps unsure, if I should help Marla and the gang, or leave, but before I even made any decision, a RangeMan's SUV sped towards the fighting, and two Merry Men jumped out to sort out the fight. Another series of curses and a few home-thrusts later the man was thrown to his car and sent packing for good, while the girls animatedly cheered their win as well as this newly found help from two god-like Merry Men.

'That was so sweet of you boys,' Yolanda flirted with Ranger's men. 'Anytime you're up for some fun just come, and we'll be glad to offer ya both the best service you'd dream of and totally for free.'

Spike blushed hearing this statement, and seemed very pleased with him and the offer received, but kept quiet, and only smiled back at the girls with a somewhat boyish smile. He looked so much like a content cat that I almost laughed out loud, but controlled the laughter at the last second and managed to hide my smile.

'You OK Bombshell?' Toby inquired, masterfully avoiding attentions of the three grateful girls.

'Yes, thank you. Your help was very timely.'

He then nodded to the girls, and me, and signaled to Spike to get on moving.

'Ah, what men,' Marla sighed with some regret watching them depart. 'I do hope they come to collect.'

'Me too,' Yolanda voiced her agreement. 'I could almost settle down for any of them.'

This caused a loud laughter among the girls as they seemingly shared some old joke. I let them chatter for a couple of minutes, then once more returned to the pressing matter.

'I'd like to get moving Marla. Any other clues you could give me?'

She shook her head. 'Nah, but if you give me your number, I'd call you if I remember anything useful.'

'Sure.'

I passed her my card and bided my farewell to them all.

I was already a good distance away, when Marla called me. 'Stephanie!' I turned to look at her. 'Give my get well soon to Lula.'

'Absolutely!' I called back and walked away.

For the next couple of days I chased skim cash FTAs to get a buck during daytime, and staked out in my car in front of Donnie's during evenings and nights in hope of catching a sight of Osso, but so far in vain. Another lead Lula'd supplied me with proved empty, so Donnie's was all I had. All I could hope for was to get at Osso fast as almost literary living in the car was turning deadly to the Old Buick's interior as well as to my appearances, but I was determined not to miss him, even if that would ruin my looks. And trust me a girl living in her car isn't a pretty sight at all.


	7. Chapter 7

ELEVEN

I jump on spot in my seat as my phone rings out of the blue to wake me harsh from my sleepiness, and hit my head on the roof of the car hard. 'Ouch!' I exclaim rubbing my hurting top vigorously, and struggling to press the answer button on the cell phone with the other hand.

'Wha…' I squeeze through my clenched teeth fighting back tears ready to spill from my eyes.

'Stephanie?' I could hear it in Tank's voice that my strange voice has alarmed him.

'Yep,' I confirmed in a toned down voice still struggling to rub off the pain.

'You OK?' he asks cautiously, and waits for my reply.

'Absolutely!' I manage to sound casual, though it hurts a lot. 'It's just my head. Somehow it ended smashing to the roof,' I smirk.

Did I hear him chuckle to that line or was that just my imagination playing?

'Steph, there is a… um… some force major situation going on near by,' he went on explaining the reason behind his call, but somewhat uncertainly just as he got confirmation that I'm alright.

'Do go on,' I urge him intrigued.

'I am calling team with you off for a while. Could we agree for you not to get into some situation while another team comes to replace them?'

'Um, sure,' I agree readily. 'I can be on my own for a while. Not a biggie, you know.'

'Good,' comes his reply, but there is no real certainty in his voice. 'Another team is already on their way.'

I'm not _that _bad on being on my own, or am I? I stretch and then slouch deeper into the seat as I follow the departing RangeMan's SUV. Hopefully Osso won't come while I'm on my own, so I'd be able to keep my word to Tank.

It doesn't take long for me to start dosing again, and I feel my eyelids getting heavy with lead.

Don't fall asleep, I tell myself. And I don't, but not because I manage to shake off sleepiness, but because some one tears the door of the car open, and strong arms wrestle me out of the car faster than I can even scream.

I take in full lungs of air and open my mouth to yell for help, to make a protest, but a big hand clasps over my mouth with force, and hushes my protest before it got out.

'Not a sound little one,' the man tells me. ' You don't want to make me hurt you, do ya?'

'Hold her,' I hear another man's voice nearby, and try to look in that direction. Another huge tug is closing on me, and my gut tells me I'm in real trouble this time.

While the first man tightens his grip on me, the other takes out a syringe from his pocket and jobs me with it as I try in vain to shake me free.

Almost instantly I get dizzy and all weak. My legs give up on me and I sag.

'Pick her up,' I hear as if through fog, and everything goes blank.

**_Ranger's POV_**

My last connecting flight en route home has been delayed due to bad weather conditions, so I was stuck in this airport. Two more hours to go, and finally I'd be on my way back to Trenton. Back to Babe, I thought. Then an image of letting myself into her apartment and finding her deep in sleep, but then slowly awaking to my very presence– how does she do that always puzzles me -, all of the sudden crosses my mind, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stay calm and focused. I wasn't going to let myself off guard in some god-forgotten airport. She'd say I'm so much like Batman holding my emotions under a black blanket instead of showing them in public. Huh, if only she knew…

As a soldier I got used to call home every place I was at the moment. But ever since I met her, it all changed. Now _she _became my home, and, not for the first time, I've felt this longing to see her, to be with her, to share a laugh…

_Damn, soldier. You're getting soft for that woman. _I took a grip on myself and make me take my thoughts off of Babe. And what could be a better way to stop thinking of her than think of work?

I fish my phone out of my jacket pocket and switch it on. Just as the phone is fully loaded, the SMS alert pops up. It's from Tank, and as I read the message, my heart sinks.

'SHE'S GONE', the message says, and there's no doubt who's 'she'.

'Ranger,' Tank answers without delay, and starts talking. 'I had to call off team to take care of a hot call at Masters like two hours ago. 10 minutes max she's been left alone, but when another team came in to take over, she was gone, her car empty and with door open. We could not find a trace of her whereabouts since.'

As he fills me with details I listen silently, clenching my fingers hard on the phone in a deadly grip.

'Osso?'

'Doesn't look like him,' Tank says. 'But I think all of this is about the case.'

'Keep on looking,' I tell him. 'Put all of the men you can spare on this. Finding her is a priority.'

'It's done,' Tank puts in. 'We're doing all we can to get her back.'

'Good. I'll be back as soon as possible. Keep me updated,' I say and end our conversation.

Damn, I swear inwardly. Trust Babe to stumble into the very thick of a mess. But there is nothing I can actively do to solve this mess right away, so I just pace it off.

Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**TWELVE**

I don't know for how long I was passed out, nor where I am. My head is heavy and cloudy, and eyelids feel so leaden I struggle to even open them. And when I do for just a fraction, there's only gray blur around me. Then the effort to keep eyes open gets too much for me, and my eyes close, bringing me back to the inner darkness.

'Argh…' I let out a small groan, which is hardly audible as my mouth is dry as a desert, and battle a sudden wave of nausea, which churns all of my insides and brings a burning acidic taste to my perched tongue. A trickle of sweat runs down by back with the effort, but finally it's over, and I can take a deep gulp of air, which is dusty and uncomfortably warm.

My body feels numb and wooden, as if it wasn't mine at all. But at least it isn't contorted with retches anymore, and the dizziness is starting to wear off a bit. Where am I? What happened to me? I ask myself. By the feel of it, I'm lying on some sort of a lumpy bed, which smells foul, but pretty much all I can get with my bleary senses for the time being.

Fragments of three people talking then reach my ears as if by waves, and it feels as if I'm asleep and having some nightmare I cannot wake up from. The sensation is amplified by the fact that I still feel too weak to keep my eyes open for a time long enough to get my vision fixed to what could be seen in this poor light there is. The fact that my body is still unresponsive to any of my mental attempts to make it move doesn't help either.

'When she's…?' I hear.

'Any…' adds another masculine voice, which seems oddly familiar. '…drugs should ware…'

'Check on… awake,' there's a third one. '...chat with…'

Then I hear heavy footsteps close on me, and some one's arms roll me over to my back. I groan, as it sends my head spinning once more, but at least the foul smell of bed and dust is further away from my nostrils so I almost suck on it hungrily.

'She's awake!' the man shouts to the rest, and his loud voice hurts my ears. What's wrong with me?

My thoughts go back to the man at my side, and I try to think hard on how do I know him? I've seen him somewhere. I've heard this voice earlier. But where, and when? I struggle with the answer for a moment, then in one flash memories of the abduction rush back, and I finally recognize the man as the one who drugged me... When was that? A couple of hours ago? Or was it days I've been here? Adrenalin gets to my veins, and finally I manage to open my eyes and keep them open for good. I want to back off, to get free from man's hands, but my body is still pretty much immobile, so I just groan in a protest, staring at his face.

'Bring her over here!' comes a reply from another room, and the man complies taking me under my armpits, then he drags me.

I'm still to weak resist, so just keep my eyes open hoping the effect of drugs would wear off eventually, and I'll get my chance to… To do what, actually?

'Put her over there,' the man carrying me is told, and in a moment I find myself seated on a chair. Then he walks away, and for the first time I have an unblocked vision of the room I'm in.

While the room I woke up to was dark, and dusty, this one, though, is brightly lit by a luster hanging from the ceiling. On the other hand, few pieces of furniture scattered in the room look rather old and worn; wallpapers are torn and filthy. I get the feeling this place has been abandoned for some time, and now adopted by my abductors just for this reason.

'So you are Stephanie Plum,' the third abductor addresses me and comes into the center of my vision so for the first time I get a chance to look at him.

The man is huge. Like huge huge. And there is something about his dark eyes, that sends me a warning message – do not joke with him.

I try to ask who'd be he, but what comes from my perched mouth is just some strangled syllables, which hardly could pass for a human speech. My troubles to speak seemingly amuses the man as he laughs, then orders one of the other two men to bring me some water.

'And get something to tie her up, we sure don't want her to get away,' he snarls. 'I hear she's good with getting away.'

Soon a big glass of water is pressed to my lips, and I gulp down water savoring every drop of precious liquid, which brings an instant relief.

Ah, so much better. I sigh audibly with relief as I finish the water.

'Now tie her up.'

As I'm secured to the chair, the big man once again closes to me, this time bringing a chair for him to sit across me.

'So let's talk,' he says. 'Where is Osso?' he asks.

The question is so unexpected, that I get all goggle-eyed. _What?_

'I… I don't know,' I stammer finally, but the man only shakes his head.

'Do not joke with Vadim girl,' he warns me. 'I HATE that.'

I gulp down nervously. 'I really don't know!'

Vadim drags his chair closer to me in one flash move, and leans over me so that we're eye to eye.

'You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?'

I nod feeling the terror rising in me.

'So you MUST know where your fella is.'

'But I don't,' I insist, hearing hysterical notes rise in my own voice.

'Ah! Wrong answer!' he exclaims, and punches me hard on my face with so much force that I tip over with my chair.

_Oh, my god, I'm gonna to die__, _I think feverishly. _Damn Osso. Damn my own stupidity._

'Let's try again lady,' Vadim says bringing me up. 'You better stop playing stupid or I'll make your life hell.'

I've no doubt of that. But I really cannot give him the answer he wants. _Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

**THIRTEEN**

**Ranger's POV**

Tank meets me at the airport, and after our short greeting, we hurry right away to his car. I've been traveling with only my hand baggage on me this time round, so we do not have to waste any of the precious time waiting for luggage.

'Update,' I ask of him straight away as we start to the car.

'Nothing much,' he replies without delay. 'But we might have found a lead. Not sure, if it takes us anywhre at the moment, but something is better than nothing, I take it.'

I wait eagerly until he gets back to business.

'We've managed to secure a security camera's tape from a liquor shop near Donnie's hell. It captured how Bombshell has been drugged by two men and driven away in a car.'

'Anything else useful in there?' I lead the conversation. on

We get seated into the car, Tank starts the engine, and, as we start moving, continues with his story. 'The car proved to be stolen, and we've located it abandoned pretty soon a few blocks away.'

Dead end there it seems, I think, but Tank is not yet finished. 'Jaideep though managed to pull some of his magic, on the materials on that tape, so now we have a face to work with for a starter.'

Not much, indeed not much. If we can dig up something on that face, it could help us out. Otherwise - another dead end.

'Keep on working. We should also put some teams on finding Osso, maybe that could help us too.'

Tank nods. 'I've thought of that. Lester and Manny are on this. But we could spare one other team to add to the effort.'

'Yes, do that,' I reply. 'I've got a feeling in my gut, that Osso might be the key to this whole situation.'

Tank nods once more, and calls com-center to make arrangements.

What else there is to be done but wait.

* * *

I woke up instantaneously as I've heard some one enter my room, and lifted my head from my desk on which just moments ago I was sound asleep. I looked at the intruders, and momentarily recognized two of my men – Jaideep and Al. I looked at them questioningly, and they, after sharing a quick humorous glace between them, started talking both at once. It was impossible to understand what are they talking about, but as their voices were cheerful, I take it they had something good to report.

'One at a time,' I humored them somewhat warily, and this time it was Al who replied.

'We have a name for one of the abductors.'

Hearing this news my body tensed, and the last bits of cut short sleepiness disappeared. 'Talk.'

'Nick Cramer,' he said in an almost conspicuous voice, but the name itself did not ring a bell to me. I motioned, urging him to continue and he complied.

'He is a known felon, two times convicted fro drug dealing, as well as beatings.'

There Jaideep stepped in. 'We've also digged up that he might be associated with Vadim Lisakov.'

This name sent me to my feet, as I knew it all too well. If Babe was really kidnapped by his men, then finding Osso and Vadim has just become the matter of life and death for her.

Vadim wasn't the biggest fish out there, but I knew he had a beef with Osso, and he also was well known to me for his sadistic inclinations. His dealings in drugs and guns were well known to me, though I also knew he himself was never caught red handed. If Vadim has connected Steph to Osso, that could turn deadly.

I damned myself. I could have prevented all of this, if only…

'Damn,' I swore with heart. 'Does Tank know?'

Seeing my fierce reaction to the news, my men backed off a bit, and shook their heads in almost perfect unison.

'Then find him. NOW!'

Al turned on his heels and was out in a flash, but Jaideep stayed behind. He clearly had something else on his mind.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him, feeling a building twitch in it coming.

'There is more,' he stammers somewhat uncertainly.

'Spill it out,' I ask of him trying to tone down my voice.

'I think there is a third party in all this mess.'

'Explain,' I demand for more, and so he does.

'On that security tape,' he starts unsure, but his voice steadies as he keeps on talking, 'I've noticed something interesting. The men who've got Bombshell were being followed themselves, it appears.'

That piece of news gets my full attention.

'A car on that tape,' he keeps on talking. 'It has markings,' and he shows me a blurry picture of what he is talking about.

I stare fixedly at the picture for a moment, taking in the significance of all this. It's like a nuclear bomb being popped onto my very head.

It's not just about Osso anymore. Not even about his brawl with Vadim, whatever their brawl is about. It's so much bigger than that. We're now talking about the whole drug trafficking from Latin America. We're talking gangs, we talking _mafia_.

I just hope with my whole heart, I'll be able to get to her faster than anything irreversible would happen.

As Jaideep leaves, I sit in silence for a few long minutes. Then pick up the phone, and make a call.

'It's me,' I say, when a voice answers my call. 'I could use some cavalry.'


	10. Chapter 10

**_Note. Just a short one this time round, but more is on it's way :)_**

**FOURTEEN**

My face is swollen from the beatings I took, and I can hardly see with my left eye, and my whole body hurts so much it's almost unbearable, but at least from what I can tell there are no serious injuries.

It took me a while to convince Vadim I really knew nothing about Osso's whereabouts, but finally he took my word for me and left me at peace. Or should I say he just tossed me aside as an unwanted thing. Beatings had stopped, but so did any attempts on their part to water and feed me. And I was both thirsty, and hungry. Though my greatest worry at the moment was that I needed to use a toilet.

'Hey!' I called out to them. 'I need to go to the toilet!'

They paused talking for a moment and looked at me – Vadim clearly angry for this interruption, the other two somewhat uncertain, if they should do something with this.

'Go under yourself,' Vadim snarls at me, and gets back to his conversation with the other two.

I sit mouth gaping, and repulsed by such suggestion. Yuk.

They ignore me going about their business, until I cannot hold anymore.

'Toilet! I need it!' I yell this time.

'Shut up bitch,' is all I get for a reply from their side, so I do. There is nothing I can do about this whole situation, and as much as I hate it…

Yuk! Let's not even think a bout this.

'Can I get a glass of water?' I try much later, but this doesn't get any attention at all.

'Or food?' I'm getting desperate.

'Give me water! I need to drink!' I yell almost at the top of my lungs – I'm so past everything, I do not even care, if that would bring their rage on me.

Instead, he just laughs at me. 'Why should I care for your needs?' he mocks me. 'You're of no use to me, and as good as dead. So shut up, or I'll beat you to silence.'

I've no doubt, he will. But I'm resigned, and wishing all to end, so I yell for food and water once more, and the enraged Vadim surges forward on me.

Then, as he almost closes on me with his tightly clenched fists, there is a loud bang, and the front door to the room flies open, and masked men surge in.

What happens next is a surreal and nightmarish dream. Vadim and his men, who felt safe in this hideout, are unarmed, so their attempts to get away from the armed intruders and to wade bullets are vain. One after another the three of them go down with wounds. One of them, wounded to his stomach is bleeding like hell and yelling – his yell raises every single hair on my head and body, and I wish I just could block it out, make it stop somehow. And it does. One of the newcomers gets to him gun held out, and as a realization of what's to come dawn on me, but before I shut my eyes close, shoots the pain stricken man right through his head.

For a brief moment, when that door flew open, I've thought that Ranger and his Merry Men came to my rescue. Now this tiny hope has died. It's not him. It's not my rescue. I start wriggle on my chair, though it's useless, as one masked man closes on me.

'Check the place,' he says to the rest of them. 'I'll take care of her.'

While his men scatter around looking for something, he takes a syringe out of his pocket, and I know what that means. But before the scream even escapes my mouth, his hand closes it, and with another he stabs me hard with the needle. I bite him hard on his hand, and he removes it cursing, but the job is done, and slowly whatever was in that syringe starts its work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note. A little bit patience, I pray, and all will be revealed. Danger is ahead, but all the figures are already in place and a game is on :) Thanks for all your support and reviews, that is so much encouraging  
**

**FIFTEEN**

**Ranger's POV**

'Miles!' I exclaim delighted to see my old combat friend. 'I'm so glad to see you old man. Good you could come on such a short notice.'

Miles seems just as pleased to see me, as he laughs in warm reply. 'You knew I'd come, how could I not?'

We shake hands, and then share a warm hug. Ah, good ol' times, good ol' army life. It's all back, and just for a moment there is only a joy of meeting good friend, all troubles pushed aside.

'How's work?' I ask, and he smiles back mischievously.

'Usual hide-n-seek – they hide, I dig them up. Not as fun as it used to be in our time in the army. Somehow my bosses think that baddies should come in alive.'

He's just as I remember – always hiding a smile in him, just waiting to let it loose, but when needed hard as rock.

'So I take it FBI treats you well then.'

'No complains,' he chuckles. 'You?'

That brings me down to earth. My smile fades away. 'Not so good, but that could change now that you're here.'

'So tell me what you have.'

I motion for him to follow me, and we start walking from the airport to where Tank is waiting parked in a car. En route I start to fill Miles on all the details about Osso, Babe's abduction, and my speculations on some bigger player's involvement to this story. He gives his full attention to what I have to tell; only asking questions now and then for additional information.

'Yeah,' Miles says thoughtfully, 'it's a real mess. If you're right and Diego Marquez's really in this shit, things might get from bad to worst in a flick.'

Tell _me _that.

* * *

My head is spinning, and my whole body is so sore and cold. I lay still and just want for pain to go away, but my stomach is so revolted it's impossible. Wave after wave acids rise to my throat, and I cannot back them as I fight not to choke on my own vomit, which having no escape though my scotched mouth, has to look for another painful exit. The sensation of torture is so exquisite, that I grow helpless fast, and it gets hard even to take a breath.

I'm going to drown in my own vomit, I think. Then all's gone.

Next time I come round I'm cold and sore, my stomach still riots, but at least my head is clearer and I'm able to take in the surroundings. Then this man comes down the staircase to get me. A few endless moments of fear and pain as he drags me, and then the blissful oblivion encloses on me.


	12. Chapter 12

**SIXTEEN**

'Ranger?' Miles's raised voice drew my attention back to the meeting.

'Sorry, you were saying.'

It was quite unlike myself, but I was so much deprived of sleep, and so tired that I've felt I could fall asleep while standing. Lack of sleep already started to show with me having troubles concentrating for one. I'm not even talking about the open remarks I was receiving from Tank regarding my looks. I might have been looking real bad that he was provoked to comment on it.

'You should get some rest,' Miles said instead, adding to the chorus of those insisting the same.

'Later,' I replied rather harshly. 'You were telling about your digs,' I once more urged him to return to our main topic.

Miles sighed, but gave up.

'OK Ranger, that is your call, but soon you won't be of any use at all, if you keep this up. Talking of my digs, I might have something on both of our guys.'

I've felt my fists clench in anticipation, and my body tense as if readying itself for a jump. Just give me them, and I'll tear them apart if only a single hair has escaped her head because of them.

Miles followed my reaction closely, and my anger clearly did not settle well with him.

'We need them both alive you know,' he said in an even tone. 'That is if you still expect MY help.'

I forced my body to relax a bit, before I replied. 'I know Miles. And I need your help. I need you to clean this mess for good, but it's also personal.'

Miles nodded. He knew it all too well.

'So, back to Osso now. My sources told me, that he was a mere lieutenant in Diego Rodriguez's organization, mostly responsible for drug dealing, and in some cases also stepping in for small gun trades in the city's black market.'

'Is that all you can tell?' I was getting a bit impatient.

'Patience my friend, patience,' Miles smirked. 'There is of cause more. It seems Osso decided to get himself a bigger bite than just a petty cash from drugs and a gun here and there. At some point he started to deal with Vadim Lisakov, but rumor has it, he did it at Diego's expense.'

'Are you telling me he scammed Diego?'

'Actually, he scammed both of them. He'd steal drugs and guns from Diego, and then sell them to Vadim, making himself a good profit. At first it all worked just well, but his appetite grew fast.'

'And?'

'Ah, here it becomes interesting. He got, I hear, a lot of money from Vadim for a big shipment of guns, which he did not have. I was also told he tried to lay his hands on Diego's shipment then, but was caught red-handed, and had to flee. That's when he had to go FTA. His actions then have drawn Diego's attention to Trenton and our little friend here. Now he owes Vadim big time, who wants his promised guns or money back, and to Diego, who wants to skin him alive both for his thieveries, and to set an example for the rest of his people.'

'That clears things up. But how this is going to help look for any of them?'

Miles almost laughed out loud so pleased with himself he seemed at that moment. 'Oh, but we already have Osso in custody,' Miles drops a bomb on me. 'All we have to do is get the rest of them.'

I jump. 'When? How?'

'He came in himself just this morning, hoping he could strike a deal with us, if we promise to take Diego and Vadim off his tail. Singing as a sing bird he is.'

'Will he be of any use?'

'Absolutely. He isn't at the top of Diego's organization, but what little he knows will help us a lot to chock up the whole thing. And if we can get to Vadim through him as well that will make a day for my colleagues working on Russians.'

'I hoped we could use Osso as a lever to get Steph out, but now he's in FBI's hands…'

'Ranger,' he stresses my name as he says it, 'you can still do that. Just get the word out to the streets that you have him, and let's see who raises to the bait. Leave the rest to me.'

'Thank you, Miles.'

Hope springs in me, and I feel a second breath in me. If we could not find her, them let them bring her to us. Hold on, Babe, just hold on. We're gonna get you out soon, I promise.

* * *

'So, let us speak,' a man says to me, and sits across from me on a comfy looking couch.

I'm not in a position to object, so just nod.

'Where is he?'

'Who? Osso?' I ask.

He nods, and I almost laugh out loud.

'I don't know! I've been telling this to Vadim all this time, and I'm now saying the same to you. I was just looking for him myself, when the lot of you came knocking.'

I feel light headed and suddenly devoid of any fear. If I weren't bound to a chair, I'd… I'd dance a happy dance, that's how daring I am, huh.

'That's too bad bitch,' he says calmly observing me. 'If you're of no use to me, you're as good as dead.'

Uh-huh, I think growing angry, let's just end this.

'Go to hell,' I snare at him, and scared of my own bravery almost wish I could hide somewhere from the beating, which I'm sure is coming next.

To my surprise, the man just laughs heartily. 'Xavier,' he then addresses one of his men, 'take her back to the cellar.'

I can see a smile on his face as I'm taken away, and hear his voice. 'You might not help me find Osso, but I might yet find a use to you. I _love _my women hot,' on my last glace I see him mimick getting his fingers burned, and all of his men explode in nasty laughs. Then the heavy door to the cellar shuts, and Xavier tosses me unceremoniously to the ground.

I hurt my knee hard on the concrete floor as I fall, and bite my lip to prevent a moan escaping from my mouth. I'm done crying. First time after so much time I'm awake and not drugged to unconsciousness, so I need to start thinking how I could make an escape.

If only Ranger was back…

* * *

'Ranger,' Lester barges into my office, and wakes me up. I've fallen asleep on my desk again, I grin inwardly that this has become my new habit.

I rub my face taking to rub off the last traces of sleepiness from it, and gesture to Lester to talk.

'Boss,' he goes on, 'we've found Vadim.'

I spring up to my feet ready to rush, but he stops me right there.

'He and his men are dead.'

'And Stephanie?' my heart sinks once more.

'Not there. But she definitely was held there.'

'Vadim?'

'Shot along with his men.'

'Diego?'

He nods. 'Yes. He also now has Bombshell.'

'Keep on looking then, Lester. And if Tank's around, ask him to come.'

If Diego is rising for our bait, it's time to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**SEVENTEEN**

Our bait plan has worked. 'Osso and my money,' the note I've been delivered earlier today read, 'and you can have her. Come alone, today at 8 p.m.' There was a GPS coordinates in the note for the meeting place and a photo of tired and somewhat battered Steph. All that mattered was that she's alive, and all was not yet lost.

I looked up at Tank and Miles, 'I have to go alone.'

Tank momentarily accepted, as usually trusting my judgment and my gut feeling, but Miles voiced a protest. 'You can't!' he exclaimed, and was about to say something, but I've cut him short.

'Miles, there is no way to bring in your or mine team so that they'd stay unnoticed. These GPS coordinates we've been provided, I've checked them out, and it's a very _very _open spot. They'd notice backup that very instant, and all would go to hell.' I tried to reason him, tried to make him see my point, tried to explain what I've felt in my gut, that coming alone was essential, that that was just a test.

'Shit Ranger, that's a bullshit. I cannot let you go alone with no backup, if we do not take him in…'

It was Tank, who interrupted him then. 'There might be a way around it,' he said. 'I know Ranger, and if his gut feeling says we cannot bring in reinforcements, then we won't.' He looked up at me for acknowledgement, and as I nodded, went on. 'Miles, if we cannot bring in our teams right from the start, then let's bring them in later on,' he spoke directly to Miles.

'I'm listening,' he crossed his hands over his chest still cautious, but somewhat already open to suggestions.

'GPS,' he then said, and at that moment my mind blew up, almost literary. Of cause, I should have thought about that myself!

'Genius!' I jumped to my feet and started pacing around the meeting room with all the bubbling excitement driving me on. 'Pure genius! That meeting spot is too damn open for us to set a trap and bring in our guys there and then, and my gut tells me that's gonna be just a test to see, if I follow their rules. If they see reinforcements at that point, then all would be off. _But_ if I go alone, you could follow and things might just work. Damn it, I even doubt it they're gonna bring her over there in the first place!'

Miles looked resigned at this point, 'I get it Ranger. But what if they search you for trackers?'

'Then we need something real small and inconspicuous. Something which could be easily disguised and turned off during first encounter,' Tank stood up all animated, and in a raised voice exclaimed just one word 'Earrings!'

Earrings! The ones we've used during Millhone's case, they'd be just perfect, and I already have my ears pierced.

'Huh, I don't really follow…' Miles was completely lost at this point, but, as we hurriedly filled him on the details of our previous case, his face grew lighter. 'Well, that probably could work.'

'Then let's move, we have three hours until the time set, and we still have to hatch us some plan.'

* * *

'Change,' a man threw at me a bundle of cloths, and turned to leave, but I stopped him.

'I'm not Houdini fella!' I mocked him and shifted a bit so he could see as if for the first time how limited in my movements I was with my hands tied and all.

That got me an ugly smile from him, which made inch from him. 'Ah, I've got this covered smartass.'

As he squatted besides me and his hands touched me, I yelled and tried to kick at him, that scared and desperate I've felt to get away from him.

'Stop playing with the bitch,' Diego's irritated voice came from outside. 'Just change her, and let's roll, I don't want her this dirty and smelly in my car. We ain't have no time to waist on ye kinky habits so move ye ass!'

'Sure boss,' he replied, and then whispered almost inaudibly to my ear. 'We ain't done yet lady,' and stroked me on my chest watching intently.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Panic was rising in me as a hurricane. I'm gonna die, that's it. And I tried once more to kick him away.

He smiled at those vain attempts. 'I love them bitches kicking,' he then added and ripped my shirt open. 'Diego has promised to give you to me, so get used to this thought. I know how to break in a good horse and a bitch.'

I started screaming, but my scream was cut short that very instant as he clamped my mouth with a piece of my own dirty shirt, and pressed on top of me with his knee to subdue mine resistance. 'Don't ya worry hon', we'll have the time for this game, when Diego's done with ye. He's promised me that.'

I wished to die at that moment, I wished _him_ dead with all my heart, but gods weren't willing to come to my aid just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**EIGHTEEN**

A ride in a Diego's trunk was bumpy and uncomfortable, but I bit my lip so to say as my mouth was still clamped tight, and put all my efforts into freeing myself. I hoped with all my heart that my fight with that asshole of a man who'd changed my cloths earlier was enough of a distraction for him not to tighten the rope on my arms to the fullest. So I pulled on the rope harder and harder, making it dig deep into my skin until it was open and bleeding on both on my wrists, but as with every painful pull I could move my arms more and more, that kept me hopeful and trying. If only I just could get one arm free. I held my breath and pulled with all the strength left in me, tears springing to my eyes, and blood seeping. Just an inch, one more time…

_Geesh._ A guttural went into the cloth in my mouth, and the pain was so great that I instantaneously felt dizzy, but one of my hands came lose at last. I sighed with momentarily relief, which washed over me so mightily that I almost cried, and gave up to this moment of weakness for good. But I wasn't done yet. Not yet. Not safe, not really free yet.

_Ranger_. His face, his voice came like a flash to my mind, and kept me sane, kept me moving. _Not stopping now_, I've told myself. I _ordered _myself to keep on going.I reached for my legs, which in this stuffed space matched a real tough gymnastic feat, and, even though I've always envisioned myself as Wonder woman, was never my forte. Doubled in a awkward position, having trouble to breath and move, I struggled to untie my legs thinking of all the worst things I could only imagine I'd ask Ranger do to pay back my captors as soon as I'd be able to.

* * *

**Ranger's POV.**

I parked my SUV next to a dark blue Ford Escape, and stepped out.

'Show me your hands!' demanded a man in Ford, and I obeyed. The man then jumped from the car and rushed to me, gun flashing in his hand. He was much smaller than me, and a way in which he handled his gun sent me a message that this guy clearly was no pro and in other circumstances I'd easily take him down. 'Put your hands on the roof, and spread your legs.'

My gut feeling was right after all, I thought for myself as the guy conducted a thorough search.

'Okay,' he finally was satisfied with the search, and let me go. He then looked into my car and noticed Osso dully tied and tucked in the back seat. 'Money?'

'In the trunk.'

'Show me,' he demanded, I walked to the back of the car, opened it and showed him the gym bag sitting in there. 'Open it,' he urged me on, and I showed the contents of the bag to his satisfaction.

He took in the sight of all the money stuffed into the bag, then nodded satisfied to himself, and took his phone from his jeans pocket and speed dialed, not taking his aim off of me.

'He's clean, the package is also set and ready,' he spoke to some one on the other end, and clearly listened to some instructions. 'Understood boss. On the way already.'

Observing him, I carefully lifted my arm and made it look like I was scratching my earlobe, while in fact I turned the GPS tracker on.

'Can we make an exchange now?' this time was my turn to make a demand.

'Not here,' he replied hastily. 'Take the bag and this sucker to my car, and we can go.'

'Where to?' I asked as if not really wanting to submit.

'You'll see. Now move, boss's waiting.'

'You want me to leave my car?' I tried him once more.

'Just do it, or your bitch is as good as dead,' he snarled back irritated.

'Okay, okay, chill man,' I put my arms in the air trying to ease him a bit, and then flung the bag on my shoulder. 'Come,' I urged Osso, and half dragged, half carried him out of the SUV as with his arms and legs tied he could hardly move on his own accord.

'How am I gonna get back from wherever you're taking me?'

'Not my damn problem,' the man retorted loosing his patience. 'Now put this on your head or I just shoot you and we're done here.'

He threw a black sack at me, and waited till I put it over my head. Then we finally drove off into the unknown.

* * *

**Tank's POV**

'Tank,' came Lester's voice over the headset, 'we have a signal and they're on the move!'

'Let's roll guys,' I said to the team with me. 'You know the plan.' Then I switched channels and spoke to Miles. 'Miles, you receiving?'

'Yes, we have a signal, and will be ready to move in.'

'Over then, and good luck.'

'You too Tank.'


	15. Chapter 15

**NINETEEN**

**Ranger's POV**

My inner clock told me that we've been driving for thirty minutes already, him taking many turns right and left which were clearly made to loose any possible tail. Inwardly I grinned at that, knowing well that all these misleading moves won't be of any use to him in the end.

'How far could this be?' I pretended to be annoyed.

'Shut up!' he retorted and I felt him press his gun to the side of my head.

My hands itched to get him down, but I controlled my urge. I'll have my chance later, when I get Babe back to safety.

* * *

The car parked at last, and with the engine off now I could hear muffled voices coming from outside the trunk I was in.

'They should be here soon, so we'd better get ready. Ruiz, you stay with her and wait,' I heard Diego command, and then the voices grew quieter until they ceased.

Moments later, I've heard the trunk's lock spring and I readied myself for a launch. It was 'Now or never' moment. As the trunk popped open, and a man – I take it was Riuz - leaned over me, I seized the moment and kicked him right into his head with all force I had knocking him out for good. As he thumped on the ground, making a noise I could not prevent, I eased myself out of the trunk, and took a cautious look around.

Whew, no one around, and I finally could take in a deep breath to ease my nerves a bit. Then I used the piece of rope to tie the man on the ground and clapped this mouth with a rag just to be sure he won't make a peek when he comes round, then ran a quick search of the car, and was awarded with a small hand gun in a glove compartment.

I hate guns, and I usually keep my own in my cookie jar, but this time holding cold metal in my hand was somewhat soothing and reassuring. I checked the gun to make sure it was loaded, and then jogged a short distance to the corner of stacked shipment containers, and stopped to listen for any sounds before going further.

My heart was pounding so loud, and my breathing so laborious that I had trouble to hear anything but that for a few long moments. It seemed to me, that if there was some one around the corner, they'd here me breath or my heart race.

'Come on, Steph,' I braced myself, and jumped around the corner gun out in my hand ready to shoot, and fighting back a scary battle shriek rising from the very depts. of my throat.

Nothing.

I almost cried and my leg shook almost doubling under me, so I had to lean over the cold side of one of these containers for support. No matter how back I just wanted to sit down, crawl into some small space and hide, I had to keep moving.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

'You can take that sack off now,' I was told, when the car finally parked. I tore the sack off in a rush and cast quick a glance to my surroundings. A warehouse we were in was dimly lit, and I could not be sure if the four men I've spotted at once were all of Diego's forces or if there were more of his men near by. I then followed driver's lead and got out of the car.

'So you're Ranger,' one of those four previously spotted men greeted me, and I identified him as Diego. 'I've heard much of you, but I must say your reputation is deceptive.'

'You must be Diego then.'

He smiled. 'Maybe.'

'Should we make our exchange? I've brought you your man and your money. I'd like to get my part of this deal now. That would fit my reputation well, wouldn't it?'

Diego laughed out loud. 'What's on fire, man?'

I shrugged. 'Isn't it the reason we've met in the first place?'

'Well…' he smirked again, 'I think I've just changed my mind, and there is nothing to stop me from killing ya here and now. I've already got what I want from you,' he waved in the direction of Osso still in the car, 'and my men already came up with some pretty darn good ideas of what we could do with your bitch, so…'

He and his men laughed at this point and I had to call in all of my self-control to let it pass and not to rise for a raised red flag.

'You so sure there is nothing to stop you?' I replied. It was obvious the deal was off by this time, but I still needed to win some time for Tank and Miles's teams. If I go down, then at least they should be able to get these shits and save Babe.

_Babe._

Diego stared at me intently as if weighing my words, and addressed my driver in Spanish. 'You sure he's clean and there was no tail on you?'

The man nodded. 'Yeah, boss,' but I could hear a shadow of doubt creep into his voice.

'You have a reputation built for yourself Ranger, but I doubt even you're THAT good. If you were,' he laughed again, 'you would not have agreed to come alone.'

'Are you sure I'm alone?' I taunted him once more, and was rewarded with irritated glance from him.

'Who's there to back you up? Police? I have them in my pocket. Your men?' he shrugged. 'No one would come looking for them, and my men are good with guns don't you even doubt it.'

'You think you've covered just everything,' I teased him. 'Yet I might name some other forces you've forgot of.'

Diego closed the distance between us so that we were eye to eye now. 'I'm not a man to be joked with Ranger. No one is gonna come looking for ya, and no one is gonna get me. I'm sure of that.'

I gave him a half smile in reply, and watched him grow red in the face. 'You think Narcs are gonna get me?' he snarled. 'Then think again.'

'That powerful, ain't ya? Have police and Narcs under you, a small army of armed men, yet it comes down to me getting to Osso first.'

Diego almost went purple with rage, he grabbed me by my collar, and his gunpoint pressed hard at my belly. 'You've just sealed your fate here, fella,' he spat out. 'Pablo, get Osso. Martinez, bring Ruiz and the bitch,' he ordered to his two men, and continued looking straight into my eyes. 'I was gonna just shoot you Ranger, but now you've got me angry. So I'll make you watch me men get her. Then I'll have you squirm.'

His men just jumped to follow orders, when a hell broke loose.


End file.
